Sonic: Grand Tournament
by Bokaj
Summary: The 1st United Federations Martial Arts Tournament has been announced can Sonic and his friends win
1. Chapter 1

Sonic: Grand Tournament

Chapter 1

Announcement

It is a sunny summer day on planet mobius, and Sonic is on another journey to Station Square. When all of a sudden, all the TVs' started to broadcast the announcement of the 1st annual United Federations Martial Arts Tournament "Any combatant is welcome whether human or mobiun, and not only will the winner be proclaimed the strongest on the planet but, will also win the ultimate prize, a Chaos Emerald". Of coarse there was chattering from the masses, but Sonic thought "Eggman would definitely be after that Emerald.", he also thought "Shadow would be there too.", and excitedly went to get signed up.

Far removed from the city stood a little island, and on this island was a small village next to a mountain, how ever this village is normally peaceful, but now sounds of battle can be heard from the air, "Come men we must stop the invader from getting to the Power Chamber". As blast of energy sore through the air at a shadowy blue figure. The assailant laughed as he just sped by killing any one in his way, "Is there nobody here who can make a decant challenge.", as the enemy gloated he was hit from behind by a powerful blast of energy. The enemy looked behind him and seen a young fox. The fox was gray with black fur on his chest and on the tip of his tail, his arms and legs were striped with black and he wore black and red boots and gloves, "Who the hell are you?" the fiend called out. "My name is Gray." the fox proclaimed, "You, leave now murderer !". The fiend laughed, "And who's gonna make me kid, you". "You bet." Gray said. Gray charged the fiend who been killing his people and took a swing at him with his fist which the fiend dodged, but a cut appeared on the fiend's cheek and blood slid down his face. The fiend was a little shocked but was mostly impressed by Gray's level of skill. "Your good kid." the fiend said, "Better than I thought". "You'll see I'm full of surprises." Gray responded. As Gray readied for another attack the fiend was already on him with one of his own.

Before Gray could react he was laying on the ground blood spewing from his mouth and the fiend standing over him, "Go ahead finish it.", as the fiend prepared for the killing stroke he stopped , "I'm curios, how much skill do you really have". Gray couldn't hide his puzzled expression, "Two days from now there's a martial arts tournament in a city called Station Square I'll be waiting for you there.", "Who are you?" Gray asked weakly.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The Fiend said, "See ya kid". As "Sonic" disappeared, Gray recovered from his injuries, staring off into the distance he thought "Sonic the Hedgehog, you will pay… I'll see to it".

The sun was setting into the sea as it always dose but no one at G.U.N. can enjoy it as every one was at a very important, very classified meeting. Present was the President of the U.F., The General of G.U.N., several top soldiers, and special G.U.N. agents Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega.

As Everyone sat in anticipation the General began speaking, "Welcome, first order of business is the tournament plan.", he pointed to a screen and a projection appeared. On it was a out line for a plan the government made Called "Project: World Games". "As you know." The General said, "We announced the tournament earlier this morning and we have already had several fighters sign up including Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles The Echidna among others". The President then spoke; "The Goal of the plan is to capture Dr. Eggman". The General then spoke to Shadow and his team; "That's where you three come in we have personally signed you up in order to ensure Eggman's capture." the General continued; "the Tournament will take place here.", as he spoke the picture on the projector screen changed, "The Station Square Coliseum, your mission is to compete until the Dr. shows then capture him". Shadow immediately spoke up "What of the emerald and tournament ?"

The competition will continue after Eggman's capture" the General said. "DISMISED".

*************


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic: Grand Tournament

Chapter 2

Opening Ceremony

Everyone was heading for the Station Square Starlight Colosseum, located in the center of Twinkle Park. As fire works filled the sky a female voice came over the loud speakers of the park, " Ladies and gentlemen.", the announcer said. "We are just moments away from the big tournament and millions of fighters have come from all across the planet to participate.", she continued, "All ready we have some big names like Crusher Bear and Hammer Tiger". "But none of these names are as big as the one and only hero of Mobius.", she paused "Sonic The Hedgehog". As she spoke Sonic's name, all the screens in the park switched to a video collage of Sonic and his feats, and as the video played the announcer spoke "Yes, without this speedy blue dude with an attitude our little planet would have fallen to the likes of Dr. Eggman years ago.", "Let's hear it for our boy in blue". As the announcer spoke cheers could be heard all over the city.

Down below the stands of the stadium inside the locker room we find Sonic the Hedgehog preparing for the fight when he hears a familiar voice behind him. "Boy, you save the world a few times and it's like your the greatest thing since sliced bread". As Sonic turned he saw Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower. "Knuckles, Tails long time no see!" Sonic said. "We thought we try our luck at this fighting competition." Tails said, "After taking on Eggman this should be a snap". "Well, this should make things a lot funner." Sonic said, "It would be boring if it was just me and Shadow here". "Amy's also here." Tails said. "What!" Sonic yelled, "Are you sure she'll be OK, I mean it'll get kinda tough out there". "That's what I said but she wouldn't listen." said Tails, "She said that this could finally be the way she proves herself to you". "That Amy's nothing but trouble but there isn't anything we can do now." said Sonic. "Attention all fighters." a voice said over the loud speaker, "Please move to the ring at this time the tournament is about to begin". "Well let's go guys." Sonic said. As the trio left for the ring they were being watched from the shadows by two mysterious figures. "Are you sure this blue guy can save our future?" one said. "As sure as I can be." the other spoke, "We just hafta make sure nothin' happens to him".

As people cheered and fireworks filled the sky the fighters gathered in the ring. Then the announcer of the tournament approached the ring and lifting his microphone to his mouth he spoke "Welcome one and all to the first annual United Federations Martial Arts Tournament.", "Now we liked to welcome our special guests our very own President of the United Federations and all the way from Soliana, Princess Elise". As the announcer spoke the President and Princess Elise stood and wave to the public. "Now the President would like to say a few words to the combatants." the announcer said. Then the President spoke "Thank you one and all for com...BOOM. As if being cued by the presidents speech explosions were erupting everywhere. And as everyone flew into a panic, they saw a tremendous battleship over head and dozens of black creatures with metallic parts landing in the stadium grounds. Along with them was the most feared man on the planet Dr. Eggman...


End file.
